


With A Broken Plastic Pelvis

by myhogwartsletterlostinthemail



Series: Missing Moments [1]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail/pseuds/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "Pilot"<br/>Danny's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Broken Plastic Pelvis

**Author's Note:**

> I re- watched the pilot recently and couldn't get his out of my head. Comment please!

“Danny Castellano he really gets women, you know.”

Her stupid imitation of his voice wouldn’t get to him. He had won this round. He smirked at her.

“I do, don’t I?”

She drew in a breath, and he saw a glint in her eye that hadn’t been there before. 

“Just ask his wife,” she smirked. “Oh, I’m sorry. His EX- wife.”

Ouch. That is not what he was expecting. She’d gone right for the jugular, but he couldn’t afford to lose this. She had said the exact thing that she knew would destroy him. Two could play that game. He looked away for a moment, gathering himself, then looked her square in the eye, pasting on his trademark smirk.

“You know what would really look great?”

She smirked, thinking she’d won. “Yeah, what?”

Ha. He was about to take her down. In the split second before he spoke, he second guessed himself, but –

“If you lost 15 pounds.”

The bomb had been dropped. She reeled, as he’d expected, and he felt victorious. She was so annoying and so strong at the same time, but he’d finally gotten to her.

She exploded in anger, and he backed out smirking. Just as he was turning around, she broke eye contact with him, and dropped her gaze to the floor- only for a split second before Jeremy started talking to her. 

He must have been seeing things. No one could get her down. 

And even if he had been a little out of line with that comment, SHE had started this by bringing up Christina. He sat down at a table in the break room, and tried to put both Christina and Mindy out of his mind.  
Mindy had unknowingly opened a deep wound, and he’d retaliated. That’s it. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. What she’d said about Christina, and what he’d said about her. He shook his head to rid himself those thoughts, and threw his coffee cup into the trash with a little more force than was necessary. 

Just then his phone rang- his mother. He picked it up by the second ring.

“Hey, Ma. What do you want?”

Oh no. He said that a little more abruptly than he should have. He walked toward his office, so he could take the call in private, while his mother lectured him about how he should respect his elders.

He was almost to his office door, when he spotted Mindy, hair mussed, and top slightly askew, holding a cup of pens, and what looked like pieces of the model of a pelvis that Jeremy had in his office.

He stared at her as she made her way to her own office, threw the items on her desk, and then crossed back to her door to close it. 

By now, his mom was yelling in his ear. Apparently he’d missed everything she’d said.

“I’m sorry. What?”

It struck him that maybe the person he should have been apologizing to was sitting in her office with a broken plastic pelvis.


End file.
